Lovely Little Problems
by csouthard11
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls have been dating the RowdyRuff Boys for about a year, but when some old friend of the girls show up, are the boys over reacting or are the so called "friends" trying to win the girls hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup

I open my eyes and look up at the ceiling. Uhg, I hate mornings. So much. I can't help it how much I hate them, I always have. I sigh and sling my left leg over the bed. Pausing only for a moment to look at the clock before swinging the right leg over to join it. Great, woke up 3 hours too early. 3:00 a.m. I don' have to be at school until 7:00, so I don't have to get ready till 6:00. Great. Really. I sigh and walk over to the night stand. Shanging my clothes quickly. If I go ahead and get ready I can just be lazy for the rest of the day righ? Right.

After about 15 minuets of dressing and combing my hair I sigh and slump down into my favorite green chair right in front of my tv. I love this chair. It's sort, and warm, and I fit in in perfectly, well, almost perfectly, there's just a little room left over. But I usualy just streach my body out till it fills it all up so it's good.

I smile and turn the tv on with a remote and push 'play' on the DVD. Supernatural starts to play from where I left off last night. Season 7 episode 6.

I turn my head quickly when I hear a clicking noise and my door slowly opens. Bubbles pops her head in and smiles sleepily when she sees me. "morning" She says, just as sleepily as her smile. I look at the clock and see that it's only 3:38 a.m.

"Did I wake you up?" I ask. I hope I didn't. She shakes her head. "No, I had my alarm set cause Boomer is picking me up early today." She says before once again smiling. I roll my eyes and laugh "Of course. I should've known." I say laughing. She laughs too and starts to leave. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready, bye." I wave a little. "Bye." Then I turn back to the tv.

Well, it's now 6:45 and I should probably go. Butch is waiting for me down stairs according to Blossom. I should probably explain. I, Buttercup Utonium, am dating Butch. Blossom is dating Brick, and Bubbles is dating Boomer. We've been dating for about a year, give or take a week or two. The boys moved back here and we started hanging out. For a couple of days it was awkward, but we all really grew to like each other, so now here we are, 6 super powered teens dating. Monsters don't attack much anymore, they got tired of always getting beat up by my sisters and me. So we have a pretty easy life, all of us.

"Buttercup! You commin or what?" I hear Butch yell from down stairs, then I hear rapid thumping signaling him coming up the steps without waiting for my response. "Hey." He says walking in and smiling before coming up behind me and wraping his big arms around my waist. "Can't you wait for an answer before you just walk into my room? what if I had been naked?" He smirks "I would've grabed you faster." Rolling my eyes I turn around and push him in front of me, out of the door. "Let's just go." I say, still smiling. What ever you say babe!" he says, I can hear the smirk lingering in his voice. Why do I date him? Oh yea, cause you can't controle who you fall into love with. . .No matter how much you wish you could.

Blossom

I smile at Brick as we walk towards the school. We usualy fly, but on nice mornings we walk together, it gives us more time to talk. We left before Buttercup and Butch, but yet still quite a bit after Bubbles and Boomer. Brick told me earlier that Boomer had said he was picking Bubbles up early today for an early morning date.

"hey Blossom!" I turn when I hear my name being screamed. "Dexter?" I yell back, quite suprised to see him after such a long time. Dexter was my best friend 3 years ago, we did everything together. He was even my first kiss, but that kiss was only a goodbye kiss on the day that he, and his parents, moved to Ampville. We were only 12, now we're both 15, and Brick of course is 16 in case you were woundering.

Anyway, I didn't ever expect to see him again. He said his parents were moving there because his great grandma died and left them the house, so they probably wouldn't be back.

"What are you doing here Dexter? I though you weren't coming back." He smiles and hugs me. "Well, my parents decided to come just for a few months, back to our old house to get away from their jobs in Ampville." He says smiling. Then he looks at Brick and scowls. "Uh, Blossom, who's your new friend?" He says, removing his arms and looking down at me, he stands at least 3 inches over me. I turn to Brick and smile. "This is my boyfriend Brick, Brick this is Dexter, he's an old friend of mine."

Brick smiles, but I can tell he doesn't mena it. Brick has this thing about other guys, he's one of the over protective/over jealous boyfriends, but I still love him. "Hey." He says, not even really trying to hide his displeasure.

Dexter smiles in a similar way and nods. "Yea, hey." Then he turns back to me. "Blossom, I gotta go right now, but I'm at my old house, come see me later okay?" I smile and nod. "Yea, we should catch up and stuf! It'll be fun!" He nods back. "Yea, bye." He says smiling. I wave as he walks away. "Bye."

I turn back to Brick and he's scowling. "I don't like that guy." he says. I laugh. " You don't like ANY guy I talk to Brick." He shakes his head. "Nah, there's something off about him. He likes you." I scoff. "Yea Brick, no way, we were friends from age 5 to age 12, he knows to much about me to like me." He rolls his eyes. "I know everything about you and I like you." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and we walk again, almost to the school. I wounder if Dexter will start back? Or maybe not since he said it was suppose to be his family vacation thing.

Author

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. If I don't get any reviews I probably won't continue, like my 'mean girls' story. No reviews, no next chapter. That's a healthy peice of info on me, the more/quicker reviews I get, the more/quicker I feel like writing another chapter. Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Brick

All six of us, my brothers and our girlfriends, are here in class. The thing is though, I can't focuse on the teacher. I can't stop thinking about that guy from earlier. After we met him Blossom told me that he had brothers too, and that they use to be close to Buttercup and Bubbles. I should probably tell Butch and Boomer about this so we can find a way to deal with it. I mean, yea I love and trust Blossom, but there's something about that dexter kid, it isn't right. I should know, I use to be evil, I can tell when someone's intentions aren't good.

I feel a tap on my right shoulder and I turn to see Blossom looking at me worried. "Are you okay?" she whispers silently, her eyes sweeping over my whole body, looking for something visably wrong.

I shake my head and smile. "Yea, I'm just thinking. Everything's good." I say grabbing her hand. This causes her to smile and her cheeks flush just a small tint darker than their usual color.

Once again I feel a tap on my shoulder, this time the left one. I turn to see Boomer handing me a note. I read it and reply. We go back and forth until class is over. Then we get up to leave to the next class. I'm happy about that. just me and Blossom next period, algebra 1A.

~This is tha note Boomer and Brick were bassing. Bold is Brick ittalics is Boomer~

_Dude, wats up? you seem kinda distant_

**what are you talking about im fine -_- seriously**

_brick i kno how u look when ur upset. wats wrong? if you dont tell me ill tell blossom!_

**SHUT UP! you wont either or i'll tell bubbles that you still sleep with a night light when ur not at her house!**

_ill risk it! :P_

**boomer. . . fine. . .I met this guy today and he use to be blossoms best friend. I dont like him, something was, ya know, off about him. BAD off. and he has 2 brothers that use to be friends with buttercup and bubbles. watch your back.**

_woa. . .Yea, no ones gonna tuch bubbles. ._

**same with blossom. class is about over. when it ends take this note to the newspaper editors room and shred it. k?**

_yea, okay._

**Good.**

~Note ends there~

Boomer

After I shedded the note I ran to my AP art class and managed to sit in my seat beside Bubbles before the bell rang. She noticed I was out of breath though, and now she's asking me what's wrong and I cant tell her that I don't trust one of her old friends that I haven't even met yet. So I turn to her and just smile. "Nothing Bubbles. Did you have fun this morning?"

She smiles back when I ask this. Earlier today I took her on a romantic picnic and I made all of her favorite foods. She said she loved it almost as much as she loves me.

She nods. "Yes Boomer, it was so romantic, and delishious. I loved it! I thought I told you that."

And she had. But I had to get her mid off the subject for noe. We can talk about it later.

author

I'm not dead! yay! I havent updated in a relly long time. I am doing it today cause it has been a 3 day weekend and I'm really rested. Gotta go now though or I would make the chapter longer. I am going to visit my great grandmother. Farewell all 3 ILY you for reading :3 please review? bye!


End file.
